1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prompting devices and specifically to a light weight portable prompting device that may be used on a desktop by a home or small business user to read a script in a natural manner while speaking to a camera or other video capturing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Face to face communication is one of the most desirable ways to communicate ideas, thoughts, feelings, and emotions. Until relatively recently, face to face communication was, just that, communication between one or more persons in near proximity to one another. As more advanced communication techniques developed, mankind began to communicate over great distances. However, while the ability to communicate increased, the quality of these communications has, at time, suffered. For example, while the radio allows messages to be communicated simultaneously to millions, and the telephone permits direct audio interaction over great distances, these methods rely entirely on audible signals, or sounds, for the communication. Sounds are but a small part of effective communication.
In the early 20th century, motion picture and television technology greatly improved the ability to communicate in that visual images, as well as sounds, could now be recorded and transmitted. Through this new medium, there was for the first time, the ability to transmit a person's voice, appearance, and demeanor over long distances and communicate the verbal and nonverbal information that contribute to effective communication. With this new form of communication, it soon became desirable to be able to look directly into a camera while reading prepared materials.
In the 1950's, Jess Oppenheimer invented the first teleprompter, resulting in U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,902. Thereafter, other conventional devices were developed which also allowed a person, such as an actor or newscaster, to speak directly into a commercial camera while reading. However, such devices have many drawbacks. For example, conventional devices are made for industrial equipment, are mounted on expensive cameras and are otherwise made for use in professional studios.
In recent years, a growing need for non-audio/visual professionals to effectively communicate has developed. This need has arisen due to the development and increased popularity of portable cameras, laptop computers, video conferencing, and the internet. For example, an accountant may desire to participate in a video conference while referring to a balance sheet. Additionally, some small businesses may desire to prepare short video messages concerning products and services and to post such videos on repository websites such as YouTube®. Such websites permit users to upload videos to be viewed by virtually anyone with internet access. Most uploads are produced by individuals with few technical resources and little production experience. In many cases, video messages recorded by home or small business users have an amateurish or awkward look and feel. This may be due, in part, to the presentation having been memorized, ad libbed, or read. Using the foregoing methods often results in unnatural and ineffective communication. What is needed is a lightweight and inexpensive prompting device that enables the user to appear to be looking directly into a camera while viewing an image or reading a script. The present invention provides such a device.